


The Fox and the Cat

by EdgeyWorthington



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeyWorthington/pseuds/EdgeyWorthington
Summary: One of Aesop's fables is given the Ben 10 spin, with cat-like Gwen Tennyson and fox-like Charmcaster matching wits to see whose trickery is superior.
Kudos: 4





	The Fox and the Cat

One day, Gwen Tennyson was confronted by her nemesis Charmcaster yet again. Gwen wore a T-shirt with a cat head symbol on it, showcasing her affinity for cats that was also reflected in her superhero persona of Lucky Girl. Charmcaster's silver hair was tied in a ponytail that resembled the tail of a fox, reflecting the girl's cunning. 

In fact, Charmcaster was just then boasting about how clever she was in comparison to the ten-year old Gwen. “You think you're clever, don’t you?” she asked, "You really think you can beat me? Why, even putting magic aside, I know at least a hundred tricks!" 

"I only really know one trick," Gwen admitted with a little uncertainty before regaining her confidence and adding "But it's worth all of yours and then some!"

"Spoken like a true sore loser! I feel sorry for you, Gwen Tennyson." Charmcaster jeered, "Maybe some day, when I have the time, I may teach you a few of the simpler tricks I know."

Gwen was angry, but then she got an idea and grinned. "Amorous Infecta!" she shouted as she cast a charm that she had learned from the spell book she had taken from Charmcaster some time back.

Just a few seconds later, both girls heard the barking of a pack of dogs in the distance. The barking grew louder and louder – the dogs were coming in their direction! And from the sound of it, they were all very large dogs too!

At once, Gwen dashed to the nearest tree and used her gymnastic skills to climb up into its branches, well out of reach of any dog. "This is the trick I told you about, the only one I know!" she called down to Charmcaster. "So, which one of your hundred tricks are you going to use?"

Charmcaster's mind was racing frantically, wondering which trick she should use, second-guessing every option in potential favor of another one every time. And thus before she could make up her mind, the dogs arrived. 

From the tree branch, Gwen watched eagerly as pandemonium erupted below. Charmcaster screamed as she was buried beneath the large, furry bodies of the dogs, who continued barking excitedly. Scraps of Charmcaster's clothing were soon sent flying through the air as the dogs used their teeth to stop her from trying to escape, and their long, slobbering tongues covered her from head to toe until a large puddle of saliva formed around her.

As Charmcaster continued to scream and flail helplessly while being licked by the dogs, Gwen Tennyson laughed and remarked "She should've known better! All the cunning in the world can't beat common sense!"


End file.
